


And He Lets Go

by SuperFandoms



Series: Final Breath [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: Bill's convinced Mabel to give him Journal 3. He knows, of course, that Mabel is a part of the Zodiac, and if he discards Dipper's body, there's always the chance that somehow, the zodiac would be completed. Bill won't lose.
Series: Final Breath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	And He Lets Go

Shooting Star rests in that prop cake, fear in her eyes, mouth slightly agape. Bill smirks with Dipper's mouth, even if in truth, it's his now. His eyes reflect the scene before him.

"SO, KID, HOW'S ABOUT IT? I LET YOU GO, I LET THIS SHOW FINISH, AND YOU GIVE ME THE JOURNAL. WE DON'T EVEN HAVE TO SHAKE ON IT!" The girl in the prop hesitates. Bill knows she's actually considering this. "I'LL EVEN LET PINE TREE HAVE HIS BODY BACK, JUST TO SWEETEN THE POT. IT ISN'T HAPPENING OTHERWISE, THOUGH."

Shooting Star inhales sharply, closing her eyes tightly. Standing up cautiously, she grabs one of the ropes holding the cake and nods. In a small voice, she begs, "Give me back my brother..."

Bill's grin is beyond triumphant as he takes hold of the journal. Oh, Sixer. You always had a flair for gold, didn't you? It certainly shows here, atop your life's work.

He notices Shooting Star's piercing gaze, and stops to think for a moment, holding up a finger to stall any remark. This child was a part of a prophecy to defeat him, Bill knew that. And though he wasn't bound to this deal, he wasn't prone to going back on his words. Hiding them, absolutely, but this was a deal, and that meant Pine Tree could come back into play.

Bill's stare fell on the shaking, crying child before him. Fated to defeat him, in time. "SHOOTING STAR." She blinked and narrowed her eyes, shuddering. "ENJOY THE PLAY." Bill let go of the rope holding up Shooting Star and her prop.

She screamed as she fell, for all of three seconds. Amazing how tall this building was. The crunch of the prop, and then the choked gasps of a child, echoed loudly through the stage. "I DID SAY THAT I WOULD LET YOU GO." Bill chuckles softly, watching for a moment until the body stills.

Smiling, Bill trots down the stairs to the catwalk. With what little demonic power he can channel through his current body, Bill sets a curtain ablaze with glorious cerulean flame. Spinning on his heels, he leaves the building through backstage. He can hear the screams of an entire building, beautiful.

While waltzing off, Bill could almost have sworn he heard fireworks.


End file.
